Say You'll Stay
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: Dalton Academy closes causing certain Warblers to transfer to McKinley. Craziness will ensue. -Season 3- Nick/Jeff friendship, Jeff/Nick/Trent friendship, Blaine/Jeff/Nick/Trent friendship, Jeff/OC, Nick/Quinn


Dalton Academy closed; no one knew why. The headmaster didn't say a word. He just closed the doors and told the students they had to transfer. Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling sat at home trying to decide what high school to transfer to for junior year. It was frustrating, really.

"McKinley or Westerville?" Jeff pondered rubbing his neck.

"I say McKinley. Our families live closer to Lima anyway," Nick replied slapping at his friend's hands.

"Nick!" Jeff whined.

"Stop that! You're on the verge of an anxiety attack," Nick raised his eyebrows and Jeff pouted.

"Whatever. It sounds like the guys are going to Westerville though," Jeff explained refraining from the urge to rub his neck; it was his nervous habit.

"It's a two hour drive, Jeff," Nick bit his lip, obviously disappointed.

"Alright. Should we break the news to the guys?" Jeff asked softly.

"Yeah... We should tell our parents first," Nick teased.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff Sterling: Hey, guys... We're going to McKinley for junior year... :'( -With Nick Duval<strong>

_Trent Nixon commented: Really? Mee too!_

_Thad Harwood commented: :O NO! YOU GUYS CAN'T!_

_David Thompson commented: I agree with Thad! ._

_Nick Duval commented: I'm going to miss you guys so much._

_Jeff Sterling commented: Same here. We should get together before summer ends._

_Thad Harwood commented: My house? Pool? Saturday?_

_Jeff Sterling commented: Totally._

_Blaine Anderson commented: I am too!_

_Jeff Sterling commented: -jumps on Blaine- BLAINEEEEEEERRRSS!_

_Blaine Anderson commented: Calm down, Jeff!"_

* * *

><p>Jeff looked at his best friend, begging for the strength to face a new school. Jeff transferred to Dalton because he was bullied; he actually transferred from McKinley. He was terrified. He needed Nick. Nick hugged his friend, "It'll be fine, Jeff. I highly doubt Noah still goes to McKinley."<p>

"You don't know that!" Jeff replied downing his pills with a glass of water.

"Sure I do! Now, c'mon. We don't wanna be late!" Nick exclaimed pulling Jeff out the door.

Despite taking his medication, Jeff was on the verge of a panic attack as Nick parked in Trent's driveway. Nick honked and Trent came out. Trent climbed in the back seat and they continued on their way, "Are you guys joining the New Directions?"

"Probably. Maybe we'll get some solos," Nick scoffed.

"I will if you guys do," Jeff replied softly.

"Then it's settled; New Directions, here we come!" Trent grinned.

Jeff sighed and leaned his head against the seat as Nick pulled into McKinley. Jeff felt his panic from the past month crashing down on him all at once and Nick patted his leg, which Jeff was bouncing.

"Jeff, bro, calm down. You can handle this," Nick replied as Trent found Kurt and went inside happily.

Nick and Jeff climbed out of the car and Jeff braced his arms over his stomach as Nick began to speak, "Jeff, you can do this. Noah probably graduated or moved schools by now, he isn't gonna torture you. I won't let him."

"Oh, what are gonna do about it?" Jeff scoffed making Nick glare at him.

"Jeff!" Nick shook his head, "I'm going to class."

"Nick! Wait," Jeff exclaimed reaching for his arm.

Jeff sighed and grabbed his backpack thinking about how sucky his day was going to be with Nick mad at him. Jeff slammed his door shut and smoothed out his blue cardigan. He was wearing straight leg jeans, a turquoise dress shirt, a navy blue cardigan, a pink and navy blue tie, and his glasses. He entered the school pulling his schedule out; he had AP English. Jeff was almost glad he was at McKinley because his intelligence would stand out. At Dalton, everyone was in AP classes. Everyone was considered a 'genius'. He scored a perfect on his Algebra II exam and everyone that didn't get a perfect only missed two or three questions. (Those people that missed two or three were the stupid ones!) Jeff has had a 4.0 average since fifth grade; he was smart. Jeff sighed as he found his locker and recognized the girl rummaging through the locker next to his.

"Hey, you went to Crawford right?" Jeff asked the gril opening his locker.

"Um, yeah... Dalton?" the girl asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm Jeff Sterling," Jeff reached his hand out and she took it, "I'm Lindsay Kinks."

"What class do you have first hour?" Jeff asked shoving things into his locker and pinning pictures up quickly.

"Uhm... AP English," Lindsay replied.

"Me too! We could go together?" Jeff asked making her smile.

"Sure!" Lindsay replied smiling.

* * *

><p>Nick was sitting in his first class; Spanish Four. He sighed as the teacher, Mr. Shuester, stumbled through the lesson and realized he was the Glee club director. Nick quickly rose from his seat when the bell rang when Mr. Shuester caught his arm.<p>

"Nick! I'm the director my New Directions and we'd love to have you! Any Warbler transfers are welcomed with open arms," Nick nodded and rushed off to his second class; Pre Calculus.

Nick saw Jeff and sighed. He took the seat next to his best friend, "Jeff?"

"Hmm?" Jeff asked snapping his head to look at Nick.

"I'm sorry for storming off like a baby," Nick offered.

"I'm sorry for insulting you. I know you were just trying to help," Jeff replied standing up to hug his friend.

The bell rang and the History teacher jumped right in. Jeff almost banged his head against the desk as he began to drone on about World History. Lindsay was sitting behind Jeff fiddling with the hem of her purple dress and thinking about Jeff; he was the nicest boy she had ever met. (He was cute too!) She was excited to get to know him. She looked at his friend, Nick, and wondered if he was nice too.

* * *

><p>"Lindsay! Wait up!" Jeff caught up with her and handed her a sheet of paper.<p>

"What's this?" Lindsay asked as Jeff disappeared to find Nick and Trent.

"Text me!" Jeff called smiling.

Jeff's smile faded when he saw the one person who scared the living daylights out of him; Noah Puckerman. Noah had shoved Jeff into lockers, stole his clothes in gym, gave him a black eye, and called him a nerd. Jeff lowered his eyes as he shoved his things in his locker. Jeff, Trent, and Nick entered the choir and found Mr. Shuester.

"Take a seat! Auditions are today when the rest of the club gets here!" Mr. Shuester smiled.

They nodded and sat down as everyone else filed in; Jeff almost threw up when he saw Noah sit down. He nudged Nick and Nick raised his eyebrows.


End file.
